The Others
by Cat Yuy
Summary: This story takes place after requiem and includes made up characters and is a crossover with JAG. Please I need some help with this fic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Others  
  
Author: Cat Yuy  
  
Feedback:   
  
Spoilers: Requiem  
  
Rating: PG maybe Pg-13 for some bad words  
  
Classification: MSR  
  
Crossover: X-Files/JAG  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to David Duchovony, Gillian Anderson and others, Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen productions, and the FOX television network. The other characters belong to David James Elliott, Catherine Bell, and others, David Bellisaro, and CBS television network. But the characters Catherine, Elizabeth, Andrew, Joshua, Nicole, Leo, Sara, Mark, and any other previously unheard of characters belong to me.  
  
9:30 am En Route to Maggie Scully's house  
  
Dana Scully was confused. She had so many different feelings running through her mind. On one hand she was happy and excited to be going to her mother's house. She was going to see her brother Bill, his wife Tara, and their son Matthew. On the other hand she was worried by the usual questions about her partner. She had gotten used to her brother despising her partner and come to except that her brother would never understand her loyalties to Mulder.  
  
'Oh god Mulder. Where are you?' She thought to herself.  
  
"I don't think I can do this." Scully said out loud suddenly.  
  
"What? Dana what's wrong?" Catherine asked from the passenger's seat.  
  
"I can't do this. Pull over." Scully demanded.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea Dana." replied Andrew from the rear seat.  
  
"I said pull over. Don't make me ask again." She seethed.  
  
Andrew and Catherine whipped their heads around, surprised at Dana's menacing tone. Then they looked over to their sister Elizabeth, who had also been startled by Dana's tone. She now looked over to both of them.  
  
"What do you think Cat?" Beth asked.  
  
"I think we should pull over." Cat responded.  
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Andy questioned.  
  
"Yes, I do. She's been through a lot lately." Cat replied.  
  
"Josh get your eyes back onto the road before you cause an accident." Catherine snapped at her friend. Then in a softer tone she said, "Could you pull over for a while? I think we could all use some fresh air."  
  
"Sure, what ever you say Cat." Joshua answered in a knowing tone.  
  
He pulled over to the side. Before the car had finished rolling to a stop, Dana had already opened the door, jumped out of the car, and had walked about 10 feet.  
  
A second car pulled up behind the first. Josh went over to the driver's side of the car. The driver rolled down the window.  
  
He asked, "Why'd you stop."  
  
"We just wanted some fresh air that's all." Josh said to everyone in the car. Silently he added. 'It's Dana'  
  
"Oh! Well we could use some fresh air too. Right guys?" Nicole said from the driver's seat.  
  
"That's sounds like a good idea too me." replied Leo from the middle seat.  
  
"Me too." said Sara from beside Leo.  
  
"I'm in," agreed Mark.  
  
They all quickly got out of the car and started stretching.  
  
Meanwhile, Dana had stopped walking. She was standing facing away from the kids, looking over the landscape. 


	2. Note to all readers

This is not the next chapter.  
  
This is just a note to all readers.  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
This is my story. And I just wanted to say to all that read this that I'm sorry. I started this story the summer after Requiem came out and haven't had any luck with it since. I mean I have plenty of ideas in my head; it's just that I can't seem to get it out of my head. I thought it was writer's block but it's lasted for over a year. If anyone would be gracious enough to give me some advice I would really appreciate it.  
  
From,  
Cat Yuy  
a.k.a  
Flying Fish  
a.k.a  
-_-_-_-_-   
(like I'm gonna tell you my real name)  



	3. A plea to all readers

Would someone, anyone please give me some help on how to continue this? I'm stuck between rock and a hard place. All I can say now is that Mulder and Scully were a couple before he disappeared. Mulder's bestfriend when he was younger was Harm from JAG. Harriet is Tara's twin sister. Harm and Mac are still with their significant others not with each other. That hopefully will change with time. The kids have their own mysterious role that I'm not going to get into. They are all 16. Here's what their relations to each other:  
  
Andrew, Elizabeth (Beth), and Catherine (Cat) are triplets.  
Josh is an only child.  
Nicole and Leo are both black and siblings.  
Sara and Mark are asian and siblings.  
  
Couples:  
Cat and Josh.  
Beth and Leo.  
Andrew and Sara.  
Mark and Nicole.  
  
They all grew up in an orphanage run by Mulder's Aunts.   
His mother's sister: Nancy.  
His father's sister: Wilma.  
His mother's sister in law: Winifred.  
His father's sister in law: Betsy.  
  
I'm sorry if anyone is offended by the races but it will become important later on.  



End file.
